cerceresfandomcom-20200214-history
Nargds
The ''nargds ''are a race of men who inhabit north-eastern Eusiac. They are a warrior-like race and have a bloody history. They are divided along tribal lines. They make fierce warriors and are known for their bravery and strength. Despite their apparent savage nature, they are very cultured and many of them love fine arts and music. By the ael'ùvah, they are called calcheciän, ''a corrupted form of Kalkechián. They are called ''vaghmin, ''vermin, by the ugluh. By the ael'nonùvah, they are known as ''dhést-hár, ''eastern man. In aër'obahian, their name is rendered ''narcdo, which is derived from the erius word instead of the ael'ùvahian word, which would be carcesíän Biology The nargds are a Mannish race. They are strong and fast and naturally built for war. They can be quite tall, with the average height falling between 5' 8" and 6' 8". On average, they weigh 15st. but most of that is muscle. In the winter months especially, they can have a very thing and weak appearance, despite their true nature. Their ability does not extend to magic, however, as they are generally quite poor at it. This is also reflected in their culture. Their hair colour can be black, brown, blond or red with a preference to the latter and the former. Their eye colour can range between blue, green and brown, with brown being the most common. Their skin is generally quite pale. History Early History The first nargds inhabited the central regions of Nargd'Hcuthd, or Home of the Nargds. At first, there were barely a few thousand individuals but soon the population increased rapidly. The nargds soon fractured into many different tribes, warring against each other. The tribes were united under little more than blood and kinship. Unlike most other civilisations, they only shared relatives and not culture. However, as the tribes killed each other, the larger tribes gained their own cultural identity. Interaction with the Khârg and War with the Ugluh The first race that the nargds came into contact with were the ugluh. The ugluh were keen slavers and saw the nargds as an excellent source slave labour. When the nargds put up a fight, the ugluh were surprised and send more soldiers to capture them. Soon, the nargds proved their resilence and put up a firm counter-attack, despite the fact they were still fighting amongst themselves. The ugluh decided that it would be folly to try to capture the nargds as slaves and instead decided to persecute them and slay many of them. Hundreds of villages were razed and their people slaughtered. It was at this time that the nargds first met the khârg. The khârg, or dwarves as they are commonly known, became fond of the nargds, seeing them as children that needed to be proteced. The khârg and the ugluh had always been hostile to each other and that hostility turned into outright war when the khârg discovered that the ugluh had been exterminating many nargds. The ugluh were soon forced to withdraw from Nargd'Hcuthd by the khârgi allies of the nargds. Wars and Alliances with the ael'ùvah The nargds soon came into contact with the ael'ùvah, who had landed at Palmu. While many of the tribes were involved in matters up north, few tribes had expanded south. One such example was the Hillmen of Kalkechián, though not all tribes were as aggressive as they were. Once the Hillmen had been bargained with, the ael'ùvah found that much wealth was to be made from co-operating peacefully with the nargds. The relationship was benificial to both sides, with the nargds learning a great deal from the ael'ùvah and the ael'ùvah gaining access to the untapped wealth of Nargd'Hcuthd. The Great Split and the War with the Hardeteels After thousands of years of fighting, only two types of tribes remained. The tribes of Stjerkaj and the tribes of Dirich had outlasted all the other tribes. The tribes of Dirich occupied the southern half of Nargd'Hcuthd while the tribes of Stjerkaj owned the north and into the region known as Osluthia. The tribes were split down cultural lines. Dirich had adopted much in the way of ael'ùvahian and menagi culture, trading with both races. Stjerkaj still retained the cultural uniqueness of the nargds. However, it was more than cultural boundaries that pushed the two tribes to war. Each tribe wanted dominance over their homeland. Dirich had many more mages than Stjerkaj. Unlike in Stjerkaj, mages where welcome in Dirich. Also, Dirich had many ael'ùvahian mercenaries in their armies. When the two tribes went to war, Stjerkaj was utterly crushed. When the capital was besieged and destroyed, the remaining nargds of Stjerkaj were left without a home and fled from Nargd'Hcuthd. Thousands of nargds pushed north and into what would become Osluth. Few settled in the cold regions of Osluth, instead pushing to the more promising west. They poured into Kroyhatheff and repelled many of the hardeteels already there. The hardeteels of Kroyhatheff were vassals of the kingdoms of Fjorr and pleaded with their masters for help. At first, hardeteelean counter-attacks were met with failure. The hardeteels had underestimated the nargds and ill-prepared for such a war. When the hardeteels successfully adapted to fighting the nargds, who were similar to them, the nargdoc advancement into Kroyhatheff was stopped. Eventually, the leaders of both factions agreed to enter into talks and a peace between the hardeteels of Kroyhatheff and the nargds of Stjerkaj was made. In return for service, the nargds were awarded the eastern parts of Kroyhatheff. Imperial Invasion of Nargd'Hcuthd After the ael'ùvah had been defeated in Gil-Navarié, little stood between the Mithraleenean Empire and the nargds of Dirich. The nargds of Kroyhatheff had entered an alliance with the Mithraleenean Empire and, in return for supporting the invasion, they would get their homeland back and receive some degree of autonomy. The northern regions of Nargd'Hcuthd fell easily, however, the nargds put up fierce resistance in the south and central regions. The nargds were excellent in guerrila warfare and set-up many ambushes for imperial troops. Lightning raids on forts and supply lines damaged the imperial infrastructure of the northern territories of Nargd'Hcuthd. Despite this apparent disadvantage, the Mithraleenean Empire slowly managed to secure the central belt of Nargd'Hcuthd. Eventually, all of Nargd'Hcuthd was brought under imperial control. Personality Due to ugluhian propaganda, the nargds gained a reputation for being stupid, however, they are as smart as most other races. They generally frown on the use of magic, especially in the northern regions, which were most affected by the ugluh, who used magic against the nargds. In the south, good relations with the ael'ùvah helped positive attitudes towards magic to form. The nargds are extremely family-orientated. It is the greatest insult to make fun of someone's relatives. Culture and Religion The nargds had three distinct cultures located in three different areas of Nargd'Hcuthd, Osluthia and Kroyhatheff, as well as into Mesicarid. Within these cultures, there existed many sub-cultures. The main culture was located around Stjerkaj and into Osluthia, Kroyhatheff and even Murstag. This culture and its many sub-cultures were more influenced by hardeteelean culture and, as a result, spoke languages similar to the ones spoken by the hardeteels. Some of the most famous tribes of nargds were part of this culture, such as Osluth. The second culture was the culture that belonged to the eastern nargds. Although this culture was eventually defeated in Nargd'Hcuthd by the other cultures, it existed in Mesicarid well into the time of the Mithraleenean Empire and spread throughout the entire continent. This culture was alien to all on Cerceres, except for a few similarities with the cultures of the southern nargds. These cultures shared a language family and had similar religions. The third main culture was located in Palmu, southern Nargd'Hcuthd and in Sypathyra. It had a few influences from the colonial ael'ùvah who came to Palmu, however, for the most part, it was a unique culture. A famous example of a tribe belonging to this culture was with the Hillmen of Kalkechián, who were the first nargds to be discovered by the ael'ùvah upon their arrival. Each cultures had its own separate beliefs and religions and within each culture, the many sub-cultures differed wildly from each other, though there were some similarities. The nargds were famed for their many gods and religions. The northern cultures had substantially fewer gods than those of the south and east, however, by most other races, the number was still considered excessive. The tribes of the north were different from the rest in the way that they believed that there was one god or a small group of gods who were more powerful than the other gods. This was most likely taken from the early hardeteels who had contact with the nargds and there are many similarities with the primary nargdoc god or gods and Lokve or Lokve and a selection of other gods. On the other hand, the eastern and southern cultures had hundreds of gods for most aspects of life, such as water, fire, earth, wind or even things as mundane as grass and smiling. Most gods were equal in strength but some were stronger than others, however, unlike in the northern tribes' beliefs, these gods were limited in power in their own bodies of influence. For example, the god of fire, or even gods of fire, was more powerful than the god, or gods, of dancing, however, the god of fire could not have power over the sphere of dancing. The eastern cultures of nargds worshipped dragons as being the gods of fire, while the nargds of the southern tribes found this practice and dragons to be abhorrent. Notable People Trivia Category:Races Category:Validor Category:Mannish